Heartbroken
by livvy180599
Summary: A blast causes one of their own to change!


Emily's POV

 **What is the matter with me? I can't even look at him without getting flustered. Which isn't good because he's my sparring partner. Damn, I've been out in my daydream too long because now Mia's looking at me funny.**

"Emily are you okay?" she asks me softly.

"Yeah, I was just thinking" I say sighing. **If only she knew that I was thinking about him. She doesn't even know that I love him. I know what most people would say when I told them that I was in love with my team mate. They would probably guess Jayden because he's the Red Ranger or Kevin because he's so dedicated. But they are all wrong, it's the green ranger that has captivated my attention. Mike was always so full of energy, he's protective of all of us (which is sweet) and I just find him cute (and hot). Come on Emily, snap out of it, he's your teammate, nothing can happen. He's so hot though! Urgh! Stop it Em. Em… That's Mike's nickname for me, only he calls me that, it sends chills down my spine.** I never even realized that I made it out into the yard. Mike was training there. **Damn!** He was all sweaty and hot! **God what is wrong with me?** He stops training and sits down on the bench with a bottle of water. I walk over and sit down next to him. **I so want to touch him right now, but that would be weird.** So instead I sit on my hands to prevent me from doing something stupid and embarrassing.

"It's been a while, since I've seen you train by yourself" I say.

"Well, everyone else was busy, so I decided I should train" he says while breathing hard ( **hot!** ).

"You should have told me, I would have trained with you" I say smiling slightly.

"Mia, said you were busy" he says. **Dammit Mia!**

"Yeah, but it wasn't important, I still would have trained with you" I say blushing slightly. **Cause that's not obvious, way to go Em!**

I heard the Gap Sensor go off and I looked at Mike. We both ran into the lounge to find everyone there.

"At the park" Jayden says before we start running.

When we arrive there we see a Nighlock and moogers fighting people.

"Well, if it isn't the Power Rangers, how nice of you to finally show up!" he said. "I know what you desire most, Rangers"

"Yeah, right, let's go Rangers" Jayden says.

"Hold up, one of you believe that you shouldn't be on this team, and that you'll never be with the woman you love" the Nighlock says cackling. **Wait that's not me.** I look around and everyone seems shocked too, but Mike looks angry, he keeps clenching his fists. **That's what Mike thinks? He's in love with someone else. As if he would actually go for someone like me. He's probably got a crush on a hot brunette who looks like a supermodel. He'd never fall for someone like me.**

"Oh, angry are you? Maybe this will make you LOVE again" the Nighlock says putting emphasis on the LOVE.

Before any of us realize, a blast came from the Nighlock and Mike was thrown backwards into a building.

"MIKE!" I yell running over to him. I watched as he fell to the ground and demorphed, growing unconscious.

"EMILY, NO!" I hear Kevin yell at me and I stop running and glare at the Nighlock through my helmet.

"HA, now who's happy, I know I am" the Nighlock says before disappearing through the crack to the nether world.

We all run over to Mike and kneel next to him.

"Mike, wake up" Mia says shaking him.

"We have to get him back to Gi" Jayden says.

We all agree and start lifting him up.

When we arrived back at the Shiba house, Gi was already waiting for us. Jayden must have called him. We place Mike on the bed in the medical bay and we all leave him with Mentor.

"What do you think has happened to Mike?" Antonio asks.

"I don't know" Jayden answers.

We sit in silence for a couple of minutes before Mentor came back out.

"What happened?" Kevin asks first.

"Well, the Nighlock that you fought, is a master of Heartbreak, but seeing as Mike was already heartbroken, the spell did the opposite, and it created a love spell, which causes the victim to be in love with everyone and everything. I don't know ow effected Mike is until he wakes up, but be prepared, because it can be a drastic change" Mentor explains.

"Can we see him?" Mia asks. **Please say yes!**

"Of course" Mentor says.

I race into the room to see Mike sitting up.

"Mike" I say and hug him.

He looked up at me starry eyed and I can see a look of love in his eyes. **Oh boy!**

"Mike?" I ask.

"Yea?" he asks back.

"Are you okay?" I ask him again.

"Never better" he says smiling at me. **It's going to be a long day.**

It was after lunch when it really started to show. We were all training but Mike kept smiling and hugging everyone. **I thought it was cute but it was getting kind of annoying.**

"Oh my god, stop" Kevin exclaims, clearly frustrated.

"Kevin, you must be patient, he's not in control." Jayden warns.

I hear the Gap Sensor go off and we all run to see the Nighlock terrorizing people.

"Hey Nighlock!" Antonio yells.

"Look, it's the Power Rangers, how's brochelli boy doing, fed up yet?" he says before cackling.

We watched as Mike stood out from behind the Nighlock.

"No" I gasped.

"Attack" the nighlock commands Mike.

He steps in front of us and raises his sword. We all raise ours as well.

"He's not himself, don't hurt him" Jayden exclaims.

After a couple minutes of fighting, I give up.

"Alright, I give up" I say dropping my sword.

"Emily, no" they all yell from behind me.

"I'm not going to fight you Mike, I know you can beat this, you're strong" I say reaching out to him. I could feel the others panic when I did so.

"Mike, you would never hurt someone intestinally" I say to him.

I dimorph and look at him.

"Please Mike, beat him" I say watching as his hands turn to fists, dropping his sword. It takes a few minutes but Mike eventually dimorphs and collapses to the ground.

"MIKE!" we all yell running over to his unmoving body.

"Mike, please wake up" I say as the Nighlock cackles again.

"He won't wake up as long as he's still under my spell, he may have blocked me from controlling him but nothing can get him out of this trance now" he says.

"NOOOOO!" Mia yells as they all attack the Nighlock.

"Come on Mike, I know you can beat him" I say and lean down further.

I kiss his unmoving lips and I hear someone scream no. I move away from Mike's lips and sob into his chest.

"NOOOOO!" the nighlock screams holding his head.

"What's happening?" Antonio asks confused.

"He's fighting something inside his head" Jayden says amazed.

Suddenly the Nighlock exploded the same time I felt something move.

"GUYS!" I yell sitting upright. I hear them run over to me just as Mike groans.

"Mike?" I question, my eyes full of tears.

He groans again and opens his beautiful green eyes.

"Oh my god, you're okay" I say hugging him.

"What happened?" he asks confused.

We all just laugh and help him up.


End file.
